


it's alright (i'm here)

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on 6x01 filming spoilers, F/M, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s alright,” he whispers, “I’m here.” </p><p>BASED ON 6x01 FILMING SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alright (i'm here)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tidbit based on some of the SPOILERS from the set of 6x01.

She knows that they are all looking on as the hooded figure stabs her, the white flash of pain occupancies their shouts behind her. As she falls to the ground she can make out Henry running towards her and Killian catching him, holding him close as they watch her collapse. There is so much going on around her and there is pain coursing through her veins. A scream rips through her throat as the world descends into an inky black that swallows her.

She wakes up with the scream echoing in her mind, reverberating around the room as her chest heaves with pained gasps fro air. Her clothes stick to her damp skin and she pushes the covers away anxiously, needing to escape their hold as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Emma wipes her hair from where it sticks to her face as she tries to even out her breathing, holding her head in her hands. She doesn’t react when the mattress behind her shifts and his hand gently brushes her shoulder. 

“Emma, love?” 

After a few seconds of silence, he moves; his leg presses against hers, his arm coming around her shoulders. He is warm and she sinks into him, her head coming to rest against his bare shoulder. A tear escapes, but Killian catches it, his callused fingers meeting her flushed cheeks. 

“It’s alright,” he whispers, “I’m here.” 

She cannot hold it in any longer and the tears flood out of her, sobs wrack her body as he pulls her onto his lap. Killian rocks her backwards and forwards as is she is a small child, pressing delicate kisses to her hair. She clutches onto him, she is sure that she must be hurting him with her nails that press sharply against his skin, but he makes no comment and continues to hold her close. 

She isn’t aware of falling asleep, only waking up hours later when the sun is peaking through the curtains. Killian’s arm is heavy against her hip, his breath tickling her neck. Her eyes are still swollen from her earlier tears and her hair tangled, but she can breathe now. She snuggles further into his arms and Killian presses a kiss to her neck as he pulls her closer in his sleep. She is safe for now in his embrace.


End file.
